1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs) and, particularly, to a PCB selectively supporting four different connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer motherboard includes hard disk drive (HDD) connectors to install HDDs, such as SAS (serial attached SCSI) HDDs and SATA (serial ATA) HDDs. The SAS and SATA HDDs can use a common peripheral component interconnection (PCI) chip for transmitting data, while the motherboard normally only supports connectors of one type, such that layout of the motherboard must be changed when the HDD type is changed, which increases costs.